Como Tú Y Yo Comenzamos
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Eddward, aquel temido ser solitario y malhumorado tuvo un pasado difícil, trató de olvidarlo saliendo con Kevin, pero él no era la persona que necesitaba, que lo complementaba, hasta ese momento lo había descubierto... Lo difícil era decirle a Kevin que no quería estar más con él, solo porque había descubierto que otra persona lo podía hacer feliz. EddNat (Reverse)/Yaoi


_El Reverse no me pertenece, si no a Asphyx. Nathan es un OC de C2ndy2c1d. La historia es con motivo del 14 de Febrero, dedicado a todas mis lectoras/lectores. Espero que la pareja sea de su agrado, y si no pues... que feo. Disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

_"__Como Tú Y Yo Comenzamos"_

Eddward, aquel temido ser solitario y malhumorado tuvo un pasado difícil, trató de olvidarlo saliendo con Kevin, pero él no era la persona que necesitaba, que lo complementaba, hasta ese momento lo había descubierto. Cada vez que salía con Kevin y Nat por alguna extraña razón se sentía a gusto en compañía del peliaqua. Con forme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta de que… estando con Nathan se sentía feliz y completo. Lo difícil era decirle a Kevin que no quería estar más con él, solo porque había descubierto que otra persona lo podía hacer feliz.

Nathan era la persona que lo hacía sentir seguro, eran como _el ying y el yang_, Edd es frío, controlador, perfeccionista, mientras que Nat es un desobligado, divertido y torpe. Eran el uno para el otro.

Mientras las cosas no funcionaban con cierto pelirrojo, sus deslices con Nat eran cada vez más, haciéndolo feliz pero a la vez formándole culpa, podía ser él mismo sin ocultar nada, siempre hubo esa chispa entre ellos dos, pero la inseguridad de Edd lo cegaba, si Kevin lo quería… ¿por qué no intentarlo? Así podría llegar a quererlo, y con esto, no sentirse tan solo. Pero estaba equivocado. Aún recordaba aquel extraño primer beso que se había dado con Nathan. Ambos solos en la sala de castigo, los habían sancionado por pelear, ¿por qué pelearon? Fácil. _Kevin._

—Eres un idiota. No te metas en lo que no te importa —había dicho Edd en esa ocasión, cruzándose de brazos mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

—Me importa mucho, porque Kevin es mi amigo, y no permitiré que alguien como tu abuce de él.

—¡No iba a abusar de él! Ambos estábamos de acuerdo con hacerlo —sus miradas retadoras describían a la perfección lo que querían hacer con el otro; molerlo a golpes hasta mandarlo al hospital en estado de coma.

—Kevin es joven. Puede encontrar a alguien mejor que tú —dijo despreocupado mirando la pared gris del salón de castigos.

—¿A sí?

—Sí

—¡¿A sí?!

—¡Sí!

—¡¿A SÍ?!

—¡SI!

Ambos de frente, respirando pesadamente, mirándose fijo, con la frente y la nariz tocándose, ese sentimiento de enojo se apoderaba de ellos con lentitud, recorriéndoles el cuerpo, ambos quería golpearse hasta desfallecer. Pero algo se había interpuesto entre ambos. Nat había tomado a Doble D del cuello de la chaqueta, plantándole un salvaje beso. Al separarse, antes de poder decir palabra alguna, o sonido alguno, el profesor encargado de aplicarles el castigo había llegado, por consecuencia Nat huyo del lugar con mochila en el hombro, evitando por completo el interrogatorio de Edd.

Después de ese beso vinieron más, en cualquier oportunidad, cuando se encontraban solos lo hacían; algo, una extraña fuerza los obligaba a besarse, y era extraño. Nat sentía que traicionaba a su amigo, porque sabía a la perfección que Kevin amaba a Eddward, y esté, sabía perfectamente que en cuanto su pelinaranja se enterará de la traición… lo mandaría al diablo, y peor aún, Kevin sufriría muchísimo.

Su novio y su mejor amigo de toda la vida lo estaban traicionando, mantenían una extraña "relación" clandestina, la cual consistía en mandarse miradas pícaras, miradas que significaban más que mil palabras, algunas caricias bajo la mesa, algunos besos a escondidas, meterse mano cuando les daba la gana, sin llegar, obviamente, a las relaciones sexuales. Una simple paja, una simple felación, y ahí se terminaba.

Cuando creían que habían puesto punto final a eso, las ganas de tenerse cercas los dominaban, y corrían a verse, porque ese no era un punto final, si no, un punto y aparte, comenzando otra historia, otro renglón.

La experiencia sexual fue en un campamento, casi en las narices de Kevin; esa noche, después de comer algunos malvaviscos dorados por el fuego de la fogata, después de que todos se fueron a dormir, Nat y Edd habían salido de sus tiendas, Edd dormía con Jimmy y Jonhy, mientras Nat compartía tienda con su amigo Kevin y Rolf.

Aquella vez, antes de irse a dormir, habían acordado salir de sus tiendas a cierta hora para verse, por alguna extraña razón el ambiente natural los hacía perder la cabeza, querían sentirse, pasar al siguiente nivel, aunque la culpa, después de la salida del Sol, los comiera vivos.

—Mght. Espera… ¿aquí? —Edd sigue besando aquellos labios rojos, desde que se vieron, habían corrido a su encuentro, recibiéndose con los brazos abiertos, juntando sus labios a la brevedad; casi comiéndose.

—Tienes razón, es arriesgado. Vamos a buscar un lugar "más seguro" —con una risilla divertida por parte de Nat ambos se alejan del lugar de acampar, Edd, por juego, carga al peliaqua, sus labios de nuevo se unen en frenéticas caricias.

Era demasiado, sus pantalones apretaban _esa _parte, así que sin pensarlo, Edd se dejó caer, Nat se queja, algo había lastimado su espalda.

—Oye, eso dolió, eres un bruto.

—Lo lamento, pero mi amigo pide a gritos ser liberado. Nunca me había pasado esto con otra persona —Nat ríe divertido, sintiendo los bruscos besos repartidos por toda la piel a su alcance.

Pronto las ropas se evaporan, ambos cuerpos danzan, rozándose uno con otro, sin llegar aún a la penetración. Nat gime moderadamente, no podían darse el lujo de que los descubrieran teniendo sexo en el aire libre, y menos Kevin, Edd aún no estaba preparado mentalmente para los insultos, las lágrimas y el repudio de Kevin para con él.

Y Nathan, ni se diga, él simplemente no podía permitir que su mejor amigo lo odiase, desde niños se conocían, y dejarse de hablar de un día para el otro, solo por un tipo, lo hacía sentir pésimo.

Ambos eran consientes de que no era una simple atracción carnal, porque desde hace mucho tiempo habrían mantenido relaciones sexuales, y no hubieran esperado hasta el campamento de verano, después de casi un año desde que comenzaron su clandestina relación.

Por fin eran uno, Nat se había amoldado perfectamente al gran miembro de Eddward, no había costado mucho trabajo entrar en el peliaqua, hasta él mismo se encontraba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que había entrado, ni con Kevin había sigo tan rápido, fueron demasiadas sesiones de dilatación para que Edd entrará sin que Kevin sintiera que lo desgarraba por dentro.

Un mes después, dieron a conocer su relación, como esperaban, Kevin lloró, los insulto, los repudió, había sido un momento difícil para los tres, Kevin jamás se lo imagino, el amor de su vida y su mejor amigo lo habían engañado, desde sabe cuando mantenían una relación amorosa, y él ni en cuenta. Había notado las extrañas miradas que se dedicaban, pero jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que esos dos podían andar juntos, siempre pensó que, de alguna manera, se odiaban, sabía que no se llevaban bien pero… ¡¿ser amantes?! Eso era algo demasiado extraño.

Al final, terminó dejando la escuela por la decepción, se mudó a Italia, a vivir una temporada con sus abuelos, hasta que el dolor de su corazón sanase.

Eddward, o _Double Shark_, como muchos en la escuela lo conocían, por fin podía ser un _Delfín, _porque había encontrado su lugar, y ahora era un poco más amable, el bravucón se había ido, ahora era más cordial y sonreía, era más social y no tenía mucha vergüenza en mostrar su cicatriz, porque Nat le había enseñado a conformarse con lo que era, claro, podía mejorar, pero para el peliaqua, Edd era perfecto así como era, con cicatriz o sin ella, malhumorado o divertido, Edd era Edd, y así se había enamorado de él, aunque lo hubiera maltratado infinidad de veces en un pasado.

Si Kevin se había enamorado perdidamente de ese frío ser, ¿por qué Nat no? Y se sentía demasiado bien amar a ese _Tiburón_, lo había hecho cambiar, y el pelinegro se lo agradecía en demasía, porque ni en Kevin había encontrado aquella felicidad, aquella paz interior, con Nathan todo era perfecto, todo era algo nuevo; el comer helado, los besos, las relaciones sexuales, las citas, todo parecía tener un desorden, parecía sacado de un lugar bizarro, todo era nuevo para Edd, cada día, cada hora, todo aquello era TAN Nat.

Y así había sucedido, mientras la relación de Kevin y Edd no funcionaba, Nat y Eddward se tiraban onda. En conclusión, lo único que necesitaba aquel _Tiburón_ tétrico, era algo que le diera confianza, un hombre, o en este caso, un chico que lo hiciera sentir completo, y ese, definitivamente era Nathan, aquel niño mimado, loco, enfermo de la cabeza, con buenos sentimientos para con él. Desde aquellos momentos en que comenzó a convivir con él gracias a Kevin había sentido un no-sé-qué que le agradaba, porque se sentía completo, porque podía ser él mismo.

Por esas y otras razones decidió quedarse con aquel extraño chico amante de los traseros, con aquel chico que inventaba cosas solo para hacer reír a la gente, solo para hacerlos sentir bien, y eso era lo que necesitaba Edd, alguien que lo hiciera sonreír, alguien que no fuera monótono, alguien especial, alguien como Nathan Kedd Goldberg.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

_Gracias por llegar hasta este punto, espero sus reviews diciéndome qué les ha parecido la pareja y si les gustó para seguir escribiendo de ellos. Gracias por leer. Besos y abrazos. Feliz 14 de Febrero~_


End file.
